


MewGulf AU collection

by phinutz_77



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinutz_77/pseuds/phinutz_77
Summary: These were one shot Au's I compile.I write as per request..or when ideas came flooding my naughty mind..whatever..Enjoy!
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 36





	1. The HONEY Trap

THE HONEY TRAP

𝘔𝘦𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘎𝘶𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘧 30 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴.

credits to Heiley⁸@Mmister_j  
for the inspiration.  
__________________________

SEMINOLE CASINO  
COCONUT CREEK FLORIDA

-MEW-

I Mew Suppasit, the top asset of MI6, is waiting for my partner Gulf Kanawut, a Raven from SOE. I am at the second floor, standing near the railing to have a clear view of the entire ground floor.

Gulf and I have been comrades way back at CAMP SWAMPY, we've been friends, really good friends. He is the best in martial arts while I am the sensible tactician sniper extraordinaire. We are the perfect partners, sadly, we ended up in a different Espionage agencies, thanks to this "Ultra Stellar" project our paths crossed again and found the love we have been hiding since then. I admit he fell first, but I fell harder. Everyday with him is a total bliss despite the project we are currently in.

This is our last mission together. I can't help but feel excited and nervous at the same time. After this I have a plan to become a Sleeper, both of us actually. At last we will be free from the organization and live the life we wanted. We just have to gather enough evidence against Maximo Oligato, the Pig, as he meet with the 'client'.

I felt a single sweat roll down my lower back as I gaze in awe at Gulf entering the casino. He looks definitely gorgeous wearing a red sabrina cut lace gown that hugs perfectly his tiny waist and padded chest. The stretched mesh silhouette hem reaches his ankle slightly showing his delicate calves sporting a Gianvito Rossi Gold Patent Plexi 105 heels.

The curled golden honey-blonde wig fits perfectly with his intricately enhanced face that no one will suspect that he is a 'he' and not a 'she'. His feminine face really is an advantage when it comes to operations like this. His long lashed eyes dropped a sultry look up at me and his red lips curled in amusement as he caught me dumbfounded at his beguiling beauty.

He turn around and my breath hitched as I saw the low cut showing a perfectly curbed back, I gritted my teeth in disbelief. How could he wear such a revealing dress?

_Hmm, I smell delicious punishments later._

I drank my glass of Negroni as I watch him sat across Max, facing me at the table with his associates.

I eyed Mild the Cut out, and he nodded at me knowingly. Then my eyes searched for Boat, our escort later in the far left corner pretending to play a slot machine.

''Boat, eye on the Nugget stop fooling around. I can't have Gulf act out there naked."

This operation is highly confidential that more assets in the area could get exceedingly suspicious. Two agents are quite enough for retrieving THE TAKE, then were off to go.

I touched my small silver-hooped earring to turn off my communicator with Mild and Boat. Then tapped the pearl earing on the other side to talk with Gulf.

"Hi gorgeous.."  
I see him smiled at my Introduction.

"You didn't mean to torment me, do you?"  
I saw him touched his neck lightly with his right hand meaning "NO"

"All I can think about now is how good you're going to taste later. I want to spank your hot ass for driving me crazy over that low cut dress of yours."  
I heard him let out a soft chuckle sounding like a real woman.

_Ahh..the power of this man over me._

_"_ Were you always such an accomplished seductress?"  
He raised his left hand and touched his neck, means "YES", it is my turn to laugh quietly in amusement.

"That dress of yours look good on my bedroom floor. Wanna try?"  
I smiled as I get another silent "YES" from him.

"Okay, enough of the flirting, let's take care of the TECHINT fast and get out of here, do you see the file?"  
He nodded slowly as he smiled back facing Max, an innocent gesture for civilians but I understand fully what he wanna say.

I tap back my hooped earring and talked to Mild and Boat.

"THE TAKE is out.. I repeat, the take is out. Five minutes were outta here."

I checked my Tokarev 1930 hidden at my lower back just in case I'll be needing it for protection.

"Gulf do you have your Sundance with you?"  
Again he nodded while laughing heartily among the men in the table below.

When all of a sudden, a tall westerner came walking towards Max, and whispered something in his ear. I guess 'The Client' is here, but The pig and the rest didn't even move, so I thought that was just a random exchange.

But I was so wrong. The tall westerner came back running and a series of gunshots follows and the man is down. The civilians errupted in uproar, running, screaming all around the place. Max Oligato's table suddenly turned upside down and I see one man grabbed Gulf by the wrist so I immediately take action, jumping from the railing towards Gulf. Thou I know he is a trained martial artist, I need to back him up and retrieve the flash drive containing the Techints.

I ran as fast as I could in the middle of the chaos, multiple gunshots were fired, bodies falling one by one.

"Boat where are you! Time to do your job!"  
I shouted in the middle of the crowd.  
I saw Max lying dead on the floor but Gulf is nowhere to be found.

"Gulf! whats your location? answer me damn it!"  
I yell louder as panic began to rise in my chest. Not Gulf, not this time.

"Gulf do you copy?! answer the fuck up!"  
As I am now standing where I saw him 10 seconds ago, rotating from left to right looking for the Raven, when my eyes caught a glimpse of a red Dress exiting the fire exit door.

"Gulf!"  
I tried to call him out but he probably didn't hear me.  
So I ran after him, running, rolling on the floor, jumping here and there, trying not to bump into any one.

When I get outside, A helicopter is hovering above us. Gulf is midway up the ladder and it is very obvious he is not in danger. He is not, but I am. My heart is.

"G-Gulf..what is the meaning of this?"  
I asked him as I was standing motionless looking up at him, my voice trembling in a mixture of emotions running through my mind.  
Fear.Worry.Pain.

"Im sorry Mew. I am THE CLIENT."  
He said leaving me a sad teary eyed glance as the helicopter flew away.

Stupefied is an understatement.  
I can't believe my eyes. I can't believe what he just said..  
How could this happened?  
Silent tears roll down my eyes as my sight became blurry. My knees suddenly felt weaker and I slowly fall into the ground, never minding the ongoing havoc behind me. A bomb goes off and I cried even more in pain.

_Gulf..why?_

*********************************

TERMINOLOGIES

CAMP SWAMPYA

CIA's secret domestic training base (also known as "The Farm")

NAKED  
A spy operating without cover or backup

NUGGET  
British term for the bait (money, political asylum, sex, or career opportunity) offered to a potential defector

PIG  
Russian intelligence term for traitor

RAVEN  
A male agent employed to seduce people for intelligence purposes

SLEEPER  
Agent living as an ordinary citizen in a foreign country; acts only when a hostile situation develops

TECHINT  
Technical intelligence; analysis of fielded equipment for training, research, and the development of new weapons and equipment for eventual intelligence use

\----------------------------------------------  
credits to: SPYMUSEUM.ORG  
for these terminologies.

thankie  
-phinutz.


	2. THE ACCIDENTAL RELATIONSHIP REVEAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mew joined his friends for a joyride but happens to spill the tea unexpectedly. Will Gulf kill him with kindness for this one?

-Mew-  
I didn't notice when I doze off, and I also didn't notice the way Boom is holding his phone up. I'm too sleepy to notice that he is filming my sleeping peculiarity. It has been a long day working my ass out and when I thought I deserve to have a break, these louts dragged me out the confines of my condo to have a joy ride with them, which I enjoyed pretty much, but took a toll on my stamina. It is already 11pm and We stopped over at some convenience store to grab some drinks. Boom, Nick and Bank go inside, while Sing and me stayed outside, sat on one of the chairs and I happen to doze off on the table.

I just got awaken by Boom asking why I have Gulf's picture with me.,on my phone particularly, like what the hell man? you knew so well that I carry it around, and if I may be given a go sign by my studio managers, I want to flaunt it to the whole world just to stop this repeated questions everytime. But I cannot, there are careers at stake, and Gulf's well being is my top priority. He has a lot of potential in this industry, and I won't go around ruining that for him.  
In my groggy state, I answered Boom annoyingly,

" **Boom, please..you already knew I carry my tuaeng's picture to calm me. He's my boyfriend..should I put someone else's picture in there? What's the big deal?"**  
I slumped back on the table after saying that. But Boom's words and everyone's squealing that follows is like a detonated bomb that gets me up instantly.

" **Mew! what the fuck, Im on live!"**

 **"Shia Boom! cut it out!"**  
Shit shit shit!  
Nong Stu will gonna kill me! Tuaeng's gonna kill me too. Damn Boom and my big mouth.

My phone rang, the tone I knew so well..  
on the screen reads.. ❤️BF⚽❤️

_Fuck! Im a dead meat._

\---------------------------------------------------  
With my trembling hands, I hushed the chaos that has taken over my friends and gave Boom a death glare before answering the phone.

**"Uh,.hey bii..zup?"**

**"Hey yourself..where are you?"**  
His voice is terrifyingly calm, and that gave me another wave of tension.

**"Uhm, we're on the way home, just stopped over for some drinks at a convenience store..bii, about Boom's live-"**

**"Im on my way home, meet you there in ten minutes."**  
He cut what ever I am saying, then dropped the call..and that is my que to almost run, jumped behind the wheels then called the others.

 **"Yo, someone's gonna be whacked tonight..Yeehaa!.."**  
Singto teased me as the others laughed in unison while loading into the car.

 **"Men, hurry your butts out..I'm in a tight rope at the moment."**  
I said anxiously.

 **"Hey Mew, is Gulf into bdsm kinky stuff?hahahaha.."**  
Bank asked laughing.

 **"I have no idea, but I think I'll gonna find out soon. It's your fault Boom! you should have told me you were on live..fuck!"**  
I steered the wheel quickly and drove off into the open highway, towards my condo. Ten minutes is all I have to get there, if I came any later,.all hell would break loose.

" **Hey!.I thought you noticed the phone fixed on you, when you answered back..Besides, I have no idea you're spilling the tea, bigtime!"**  
Boom barked back at me.

 **"Haha, Mew's head is on you Boom. If he doesn't show up tommorrow, prepare your funeral suits.hahaha"**  
Nick who is the most gullible among us, joined the teasing.

They continued to tease me along the way, bickering with each other and even posting a bet on how long would Gulf will be angry with me this time. My tuaeng doesn't get angry easily, he seldom gets annoyed with me and what ever I have done wrong. He will just sleep it away and then we're okay once he wakes up.. it is I who often get sulky over little things, like his cold demeanor towards my clingyness..his being lazy and always late on special events.

Now is not the time to think about my reasons of being sulky, but to think of a way how to calm him down after what I just did on Boom's IG live.  
I'm silently praying that Boom doesn't have many followers as I did., I prayed in all corners of heaven that only a bit of waanjais have watched it..or else, god, I'll be skinned alive.

I parked the car infront of my condo's building and jumped out hurriedly, Nick tapping my shoulders as I waved them goodbye, I throw a middle finger sign at them.

Opening the door to my condo slowly, I barely make any noise.  
Is Gulf home yet? I looked at my watch and inhaled sharply as I was a minute late.

_Fuck!_

**"You're late. You have a death wish or something?"**  
Gulf's calm voice came resonating in the silent living room.

 _Double fuck!_  
\---------------------------------------------------

 ** _"Come over here boo.."_**  
He asked me silently, looking serene under the lights of the lampshade at the side table. He is sitting arms and legs crossed at the sofa, his clothes were the ones he worn in the solo event today and I notice the reflection of fatigue in his eyes.

I sat gently beside him, looking like a lost puppy. He skeptically gazed upon me and I bite my lip guiltily.

**"Tuaeng..I...I'm sorry.."**

**_"What are you sorry about?"_**  
He eyed me intently, as if my answer would decide about my faith tonight of either sleeping on the bed with him, or sleeping on the sofa with chopper.

**"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to slip about us. Im sleepy, and Boom suddenly asked the question without informing me that it was on Live.. I'm sorry tuaeng.."**

**_"You are sorry that you let the world know about us?"_**  
I was taken aback by the question.

 **"Uh, no..I am sorry if I have make you mad over my carelessness. I'm sorry na..na na.."**  
Cooing him might also work, so I'm trying my luck.

 _ **"I am not mad..at least not at what you have spilled. I am slightly dissapointed at the way the public knew about us. I was expecting something a bit romantic, but the heck about it..what is done is done..no taking it back now."**_  
He answered tenderly, reaching out to touch my cheeks and the side of my teary eyes.

 **"Tuaeng..."**  
I can't handle him the most when he is being like this. Tender, calm, delicate. I am used to a rough natured Gulf, the arrogant trash talker. Not like this. This kind of Gulf is my weakest weakness among the rest. He's melting me.

 ** _"You know thirak, it was never my plan to keep this a secret, to keep us a secret. I was waiting for you to ask for my hand formally on public. In that way, they would stop questioning our love for each other..but I guess destiny has another plan for us."_**  
He slipped his hand in his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. He showed me how chaotic the bird app has become, tagging me, him, nong stu and the louts I have been with earlier, specially Boom.

**"I didn't mean to either..I have a plan..believe me, I've been working on it for quite sometime now..and now it's all ruined. I'm sorry for disapointing you bii."**

He smiled tenderly at me and leaned closer. His arms encircling my neck then planted a soft kiss into my lips.

 _ **"Nonsense..it's okay..atleast our fandom knows, and I know they are happy about it, Let them be..Meanwhile, As for your punishment for being clumsy.."**_  
He smiled sheepishly, subsequently stared at me hungrily while fumbling on his neck tie.

_**"What do you think about being tied in the bed for tonight? hmm?"** _

My eyes widen in surprise, I can't believe I am hearing these words from him..Words that tug at my restrained lust for this beautiful man. My blood instantly boils as he unbuttons his shirt, whilst eyeing me hungrily. His orbs turned darker as he held both my hands up, tied with the necktie, then pulled me up. Guided me towards the bedroom, like a submissive slave.

Excitement fills my nerves as I walked behind him, I thought about how matured he handled the situation. I am so proud of my bii..the most important part is, He's not mad. I guess I'll be sleeping on the bed then.

😊  
  



	3. SHOWER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #SHOWER  
> A one shot on TTTSS2 shower scene  
> because y not?  
> 😋

\- As told by Gulf-

**"Action!"**

I heard Phi Pique said the key word as a cue for us to start filming the "shower scene". It has been six takes already and I am at my limit of self restraint not to devour phi Mew who's infront of me, arms linked with each other. My soapy body feels warm and slippery against his broad chest that constantly rubs at my heated nipples, sending shivers after shivers of pleasure into my bones.

Phi Mew began to kiss my already swollen lips again, softly at first then becoming torrid as I kissed him back.  
His silky soft lips were plastered into mine in such intensity we are both un aware of. I just go with the flow and kissed him hungrily. I want him deeper into me. I want to feel his every muscles shifting beneath the touch of my palms.

_More!_

Is what my brain is screaming for. I want more than this palming touches, these hard yet held back kisses. I want phi. I want him inside me. I want to bite his neck and leave a mark there as I feel his hard manhood rocking my walls.

My imagination is going wild every minute and I cant control it. It's like waves and waves of libido flowing like a storm into my body..pumping into my blood. Intoxicating me.

I can feel his already hard shaft against my lower half, it's been that way since we started filming the "wall" part, but I never said anything, too afraid to say anything. I myself has been hard too, and it's our little secret to keep.

He caressed my back while kissing my neck and a soft moan escaped my throat, It was not in the script, I wasnt supposed to emit any sound but I cant take it, I cant take the pleasure his mouth and fingers are giving me. I can feel my own hands trembling as I gripped tightly in his shoulder blades.

_Phi..please hurry up..lets finish this naaa..I cant hold back any longer.._

And as if he heard me, he moved away a little bit. I opened my eyes, feeling the emptiness of his absence, I stared at his eyes with nothing but fire. His hazel brown orbs is burning, and I am getting burned by it. Such a beautiful scene to watch, the flame dancing in his eyes..like I have never seen before. How endearing it is to think that I can draw such emotion from him, emotions past the acting for the cameras, emotions that is only for me.

 **"Hold on tight."**  
He whispered while kissing my blushing ears.  
He suddenly lifts me up, puts his left leg beneath inbetween my buns to support my weight then continued to devour my mouth.

His arm encircled my waist and rocked at me gently. The sudden friction between my manhood and his pelvis creates a vibration that makes my body sing in pleasure. I don't know if he is aware of what his simple touch is doing to me, but I cant voice it out loudly. I cant tell him to stop, cause this is so good. Satisfyingly good.

His grip on my waist tighten and another moan was heard from me.

 _Why isnt phi Pique shouting to Cut? why has everyone fallen silent still_?

I gasped for breath as I felt my groin tightening.

_Oh no no no.._

Not here .not now please..

I am well aware of my sensitivity that any friction, no matter how gentle it is can make me cum. And phi Mew is well aware of that too, that's why I dont understand why he kept brushing at me. My balls hitting his leg everytime I moved, and that was another pleasure attack I dont think my brain can handle.

"Tharn.."

" **Shh..I am here..I'll take care of you."**  
He whispered, kissing my jawline that tickles my every nerve endings, that make me sucked in my breath..his movements knew no bounds

G _od have mercy._

"No..phi.."

His tongue brushed my earlobes and that's more than I can take, right there and then, I exploded. I fucking cum. My hot lust caught up inside my boxers. I thank god for the creation of boxers.  
My hand slapped into the glass panel, trembling. My body vibrating and my neck was so exposed as my head was thrown back to the wall.

I felt phi Mew held me tight, his body envelops me into a very tight hug to suppress my obvious palpitations. This is so embarassing if anyone would have noticed what just happened, And phi Mew knows I cant handle that.

**"I got you tuaeng..I got you."**

**-end-**


	4. THE THIEF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot where in Gulf decided to do a role playing game as A Police officer with Mew being the underwear thief inside the department store. 
> 
> Will he turn in Mew to the police station or settle the matter inside the fitting room?

***********************************  
***************Mew************

 **"Tuaeng.. don't get mad at me naaahh. I swear that workshop was a surprise for me as well. First and I didn't know about it until Phi Mame told us. Please talk to me nah.."**  
I said in the softest, sweetest voice I can muster as I cling my fingers into Gulf's toned arm.

We have been walking around the department store wearing a paired ripped jeans, a plain white shirt for Gulf and a white long sleeved polo shirt on me that is opened halfway showing my muscled chest.  
His small sling bag across his shoulders.

My boy has been sulking at me since the Wedding special live event right after the secret workshop between me and First have been exposed.

He's talking to me in a scripted monotone and never with the low sweet voice I grown accustomed to. My tuaeng is sulking and I got to do something to appease him.

**"Tua..."**

**"Stop it. I'm not angry."**  
He snapped at me, clearly not in the mood for talking.

 **"But.."**  
I looked at him and do a puppy eyed pout hoping that It'll do the trick.  
But he just stared at me with his jaws tight, the seriousness in his eyes sends a shiver to my skin. There's no anger in there. Jealousy? nope..but something dark was lurking beneath his dark brown orbs.

He looks like a total baddass top to me that it makes my insides quiver with lust.  
When did my tuaeng looked so goddamn hot like this?

He looked away walking towards the Uniforms section.  
What are we even looking for in here?  
I followed him in fast long strides

 **"What do you want me to do? please tell me nah. I can't stand this cold treatment. Tuaeng."**  
I can feel the tremendous dark aura eminating from him as his hands brushed across some policeman's uniform.

 **"Hmm, Anything?"**  
He asked, his voice an octave lower than usual then he turned to look at me. A gleam of lust that wasn't there before, now shining luminously on his eyes.

I was taken a back by his sudden change of mood. The air around us suddenly grew thick with tension. His hot gaze moved to look at half opened mouth. His tongue grazed his lower lip as his eyes run down to my chest and then back up. My cock twitched in attention.

 **"O-of course I will. What do you want tua-eng? I shall buy you anything that you want."**  
I stammered a bit swallowing in uneasiness.

 **"How about, we play a game?."**  
His tone soft and slow.

I leaned in closer, running my fingers down the smooth of his arm.  
**"What do you mean?"**

**"I want a role play."**

_What?_

I was stunned for a few seconds but regained my composture after trying to tone down my thundering heartbeats.

 **"Oh..okay, That would be fine. Come, let's go home na."**  
Excitement filled my lungs. This would be the first time that Gulf requested something like this and I am very much willing to oblige.

**"No. I want it here. Now."**

**"Huh?"**

**"You see these uniforms? I will try it on. I am a policeman. You on the other hand, would act as a thief."**

**"What?!"**  
I can't believe what I am hearing.  
My eyes widen in shock.

 **"When I came out of that fitting room out there, I want you to sneak a couple of thongs and maybe put a T back behind your pocket so that I, as the policeman could catch you stealing and then... I shall interrogate you on that same fitting room and who knows what could happen?"**  
His murmured whispers close to my ear calling for the deepest desire burried down my pants. My breath hitched as the anticipation came blurring my vision.

Inhaling a deep breath, my throat felt inflamed with arousal. Hot air coming out of my flaired nostrils.

Is this really my tua eng? coz I am convinced that he has been switched with someone else.

Despite the confusion, My traitor body reacted instantly. I am having a hard on! And in the middle of the department store!.

 **"Fuck, Gulf.."**  
I hissed.

 **"What? You don't want to?"**  
His eyes daring me to say no. But I won't back down on a challenge like this.

**"Bring it on tua eng."**

He let out a cocky chuckle, biting the side of his lips as he looked at me smuggly and roamed his sight around the store.

 **"Of course. See you in a bit, Mr. thief. I expect an award winning act thirak, given the quantity of audience, I expect nothing less."**  
He smirked before getting hold of the uniform and headed towards the fitting room he mentioned earlier.

My palms get sweaty with anticipation. Moving towards the undergarments area, I looked around and tried to find something appropriate for the play Gulf had in mind. My thoughts were running wild with the possibilities this game would bring and that pumps vigor into my blood.

A few moments later, my side vision caught a glimpse of Gulf wearing the policeman's uniform and he looks good on it. His broad shoulders down to his narrow waist were accentuated by the fitted navy blue top. His hips in an equally deep blue pants, moved languidly as he walked along the parallel stand of garments.

_Shit! That was hot._

I felt my drool getting pooled inside my mouth and I gulped hard. What is it that I'm supposed to do next?  
My mind suddenly went blank.

_Fuck!_

I want to ravish him in an instant. My fingers trembled in heldback thirst.  
My boy looks so fucking good I want to bury my cock inside him in that uniform.

He raised an eyebrow at me and that was my cue to start the facade.

I took a couple of T-backs and thongs then stuffed it inside my back pocket. Given the small sizes, it fits easily. I looked around, tryng to act as if I really am stealing some goods.

I feel the beads of sweat rolling down my back. What if someone sees me? The headline of tommorrow's news might shock the life out of Nong Stu.

**'Mew Suppasit caught stealing women's underwears.'**

_Damn._

But for the love of my life, I will do it.  
Come high tides and fucking scandals, if this makes Gulf happy then I shall willingly indulge him.

 **"Mister, I have seen what you are doing. Come with me silently and we shall discuss this matter in private."**  
He is beside me in an instant and I was a bit stunned.

**"Uhm, officer let me explain."**

**"Hm, explain to me in private then."**

He leads me to the farthest fitting room in the remote corner of the store.

 **"Please Hold your hands up facing the wall."**  
And I do as he said but continued with the act.

**"Officer, I uh-."**

**"How could you explain this?"**  
He said pulling out a red laced thong from my back pocket.

**"That would be for my sister sir."**

**"Oh, you buy your sister a thong?** **hmm sounds convincing. How about this?"**

He whispered near my ears as he pulled out a  
black t-back from the front pocket of my jeans.

**"That.. Would be for my mother Sir."**

His hand brushed the front of my chest and I inhaled sharply from the contact. My skin sing with too much restrained lust.

I start to palpitate in arousal as his hand came inside my shirt, retrieving a pink lacy T-back with a bow.

**"And this?"**

**"That is..mine."**  
I run out of script. Damn it!

 **"Do you want to bring this matter to the police station? or do you want it settled here?"**  
He asked huskily leaving a soft bite on my ear lobe, grazing his crotch at my ass.

 _Damn it!_  
Im on edge.

 **"I uh..Lets settle it here good sir..please."**  
I begged, my voice low and hoarse. I can feel his growing manhood behind me and this brings a different kind of thrill to my system.

 **"Will you be a good boy for me?"**  
Gulf asked and I was lost.

*************GULF**************

After asking such question, Gulf could feel the shudder from the older man. Running his nose down against Mew's neck, he inhales his boyfriend's scent. Gulf is painfully hard against his boxers and he wants to take Mew now, assert his position and claim his man.

 **"Yes, I will be a good boy."** Mew's cheeks are rosy against the wall of the fitting room and Gulf is delighted that he can elicit such response from his boyfriend.

Mew likes being praised and that is a known fact shared with the two of them.

 **"Will you really be a good boy?"** Gulf chuckled coldly as one of his hands gripped Mew's hips tightly. The man's fingers curled against the wall.

Mew nodded wordlessly, eyes closed, lips a bit parted.

 **"I can let this go if and only if you will stay quiet for me. One word from you, and you will get a punishment."** Gulf smirked. **"So unbefitting for Mew Suppasit to get a punishment for being bad."**

**"I will. I will be quiet for you, sir."** Breathily, Mew responded. Gulf is a bit taller than Mew, not that height matters that much but it gives him a bit of dominance when he wants to.

 **"Good. Now, now. I still need to see if you are hiding something in you somewhere."** Gulf harshly tugged the older man's wrists together and as he does, he is unbuttoning Mew's top. He can feel Mew’s shallow breathing and as his eyes met Mew’s he knew his man likes what they are doing now. **“Hmm, I see. No more here.”**

Gulf purposely brushed lightly Mew’s nipple with his knuckle and Mew let out a quiet whimper.

**“Shh~”**

His fingers worked with the button on Mew’s jeans. **“What are you willing to do for me after this?”**

**“Anything, sir.”**

Gulf smirked. **“Let’s see first if you hid more here.”** He knows there are nothing more than what he found earlier but he is having fun.

**“Sir, I promise. There is nothing in there. Sir~”**

Gulf forcefully tugged down Mew’s faded fit jeans until it reached his ankle. He hummed appreciatively. A bit of Mew’s flesh peak through the hem of his boxers.

 **“I see. There is nothing here.”** Gulf dragged every word as he looks down to Mew’s thick thighs. Oh how he wants his nails to dig into the flesh and how he could remember those thighs flex when Mew fucks him. **“But I think I cannot let go you just yet. Anything for me?”** He leaned closer and whispered hotly.

Mew’s waist is curvy, skin smooth and pale. The torso, from the back, shows the results of work out from way back then and although the man has become a bit leaner now, it does not erase the traces of toned muscles.

**“Anything for you, sir.”**

They really do not mind switching positions. At first, it really was Mew who did it first on him. But their relationship is progressing and along with it is their adventure mastering each other’s body.

 **“Hmm… let me see.”** Gulf squeezed the ample curve of Mew’s backside, not quite as much as his but he loves the firm butt. Mew jumped a bit when he did so.

 **“S-Sir?”** Mew faked stutter. _An actor, really._

 **“Keep your hands close to each other,”** he commanded in authoritative tone. Without warning his boyfriend, he brought Mew’s boxers down to the man’s leg and now, Mew’s ass is completely exposed to him.

Gulf licked his lips. He needs to do it fast. They must not stay too long in the fitting room.

 _Pretty._ Mew’s pink hole is in display. **“Mine.”** The play forgotten. **“You are mine. Understand that, love?”**

Mew nodded. **“Just, please.”**

 **“Shh.”** Gulf dug on his pocket for the lube and wasted no time taking his pants off. While still wearing an officer’s top uniform, Gulf is now naked waist down. His cock glistening in precum, red on the tip, shiny and hard. _Fuck._

He coats his cock in lube and runs the palm of his hand through his shaft. Mew is waiting patiently and quietly for him.

Gulf brushed a thumb along the older’s entrance. Mew let out a quiet whimper. **“So responsive,”** he spoke lowly. He needs to control himself because they must not be heard.

Now, Mew unconsciously bent a bit, showing more of his ass. The white dress shirt still hanging loosely around his upper body. **“So pretty,”** he praised.

Gulf skimmed his other hand along Mew’s waist down.

His jaw clenched once he remembered what brought them in this predicament. Loosing a bit of his control, Gulf slipped two fingers inside Mew. He loves how the man writhed in pleasure and submission to him and that only he can see it. Such is a great privilege of having Mew vulnerable in front of him.

Gulf heard a sharp intake of breath from the other. **“Hmm… You know full well you are mine, right? And you have been naughty for keeping things from me.”**

 **“Y-Yes. I’m sorr-sorry.”** Mew is clamping his mouth from time to time as his fingers curls and hits where it is most pleasurable for his lover. Mew’s veins in his arms are much more prominent now as the man keeps his cool.

Gulf clicked his tongue in disappointment. **“Such a bad boy.”** A palm landed on Mew’s ass cheek and Mew’s knees buckle.

 **“Phi, I’m sorry.”** Mew croaked out, still in daze.

**************MEW************

A gentle slap falls into my plump ass and it vibrates from the balls to tip of my cock, making my knees weak with pleasure.

I felt Gulf's fingers rummaged deep within me like a screw diver looking for some nails. My insides quiver with so much anticipation and hushed moans came flowing out my lips every now and then.

 **"S-sir please..."**  
I plead once more.  
I want him inside me now. His slender fingers would never be enough to satiate my thirst. I want the real thing.

_Ugh..this is insanely good._

My aching cock cannot hold it anymore so I reached down to stroke myself but Gulf swatted my hand.  
A whine escaped from my throat as I felt the build up from the pit of my stomach towards my now swollen balls.

**"Fuck it Sir please, hurry up. Or else I'll call 911 for sexual abuse."**

**"Is this even called harassment?"**  
He asked while kissing my nape, leaving tiny marks as his free hand played with my nipples.

 **"Ugh, it is if you kept me waiting like this."**  
I whined some more as my puckering hole gets abused by him.

" **Okay then. Hammered you will be. Hold tight."**  
My nerves tighted at his words..  
Here it is.

To be drilled by Gulf, inside the fitting room at some random department store is something I didn't picture my self doing at some point in my life, until now. It never crossed my mind and yet this is so fucking hot.

The thought of being caught redhanded by anyone passing by the narrow door gets me so hyped up and dripping with precum.

 **"Ready?"**  
He whispered softly.

 **"Yes...please."**  
My voice is croaked, in the lowest tone I could get, almost a whisper.

I feel his tip position at the rim of my hole and I gritted my jaw, preparing for the impact. Gulf was never the gentle one when it comes to being top.

It's not that he didn't care or paid much attention to my welfare but because I have a greater control when it comes to libido more than Gulf. He is a beast. And this is one of his escapades.

 **"Ugh!"**  
I bite into one of the underwears I have stolen, stiffling my moans as he slammed deep into me. I felt the sting but it's that kind of sting that gives my body a heady start.

 **"You're so tight thief boy, I love it so much. It' making me want to abuse you even more."**  
He murmured next to my neck as he moved again deeper into me. Once, twice, then harder. He get a good grip at the base of my hips, pulling me closer and getting into the best position we could get.

 **"It'll be quick thirak. Hold still."**  
Falling off his character in the role play, I decided to drop my facade as well.  
I nodded in silent agreement.  
After that, a nerve wracking pumping followed suit. I was being fucked like there's no tommorrow.

Pak pak pak.

The heavy sound of our bodies colliding makes me wanna grab his neck and bite it deep.

I kept my hold on the wall as he thrusts into me again and again. I can feel his hard cock inside me, every muscle and every pulsating vein in it.

Skin to skin, he kept hitting my sweet spot and my head spin in delirious rapture.

_Fuuuuckkk!!!_  
_Shit...damn it hit that fucking mark.._  
_yes yes yes..again please..aaahh.._

I am screaming in my head as I can't make any noice in here, meanwhile Gulf is grunting low at every shove and press he is doing.

 **"Thirak Im coming..."**  
He growls softly then reached for my rod to stroke me while ramming my behind.

 **"Mee too..please come...uh shit.. did you put on a condom?"**  
How amusing it is that I remembered the crucial detail in the middle of making out?.

I felt the tight knot below my balls and I knew I will be coming anytime now.

In my panic, I grabbed the stashed underwears in my pocket and prepared for the blow.

 **"Shiiit...Im coming..now!..helllll..ughh."**  
Gulf moaned through clenched teeth as he hit my prostate one last time. I felt his cock pulsated inside me..His thick cum filling my hole up to the rim as I arched my back reaching for my own release. My hand flew instantly up to the back of his neck.  
His chest crushed at my back and my body trembled.

My eyes moved up the ceiling from the sudden rush and intensity of the orgasm. My hand were holding the underwears positioned at the tip of my shaft as Gulf stroked me through my climax.

We rode out our spasms until our breaths lowered down a bit.  
Gulf pulled out of me and I turned around to kiss him full on the lips with tongue and all.

**"That was great Sir. Do you still want bring me to the station?"**

**"No, I remembered I forgot to bring my handcuffs. It was attached to the headboard of my bed, wanna try it out? And Im telling you, it's more comfy than any other handcuffs."**  
He giggled after saying that.

I laughed at his antics. Uhh..this man was never boring..not ever.

We cleaned ourselves and I pulled the tag from the soiled undies. I put them behind my pocket as we pay for the policeman's costume uniform and....  
the undies of course.

They might be put in good use someday, who knows?  
Besides, our roleplay has to be continued on the condo, at the confines of my room.

Officer Gulf could need a lot more distractions from the thief.  
His heart's thief.

**********end*********

A/N:  
This is a collaboration with fellow moots [baobeimea](https://www.wattpad.com/user/baobeimea)  
thank you so much for this collab!..😍👏👏👏👏

we rock it!

-phinutz_77


End file.
